Child Without a Name (Re-Write)
by SplashTail
Summary: Six months after Nightmare falls, he tries to rise again by making what was meant to be one of the strongest demon beasts ever made. However, this ends up being a grave mistake. THIS WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED ON THIS WEBSITE DUE TO A VIRUS FROM THIS SITE ALMOST INFECTING MY PHONE, FROM NOW ON MY DEVIANTART (see my bio) WILL BE THE PLACE TO FIND FUTURE CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is that Kirby fanfiction I was talking about. It's actually a re- write, which you can read on my account that I will put a link to in the description below (though I highly don't suggest if you don't want spoilers). I'll try to update this soon. Enjoy!**

Nothing but the incessant humming of machinery was audible in the factory of the newly built but poorly constructed Nightmare Enterprises. Outside, the last of the soft, silver evening light was fading away from the expansive black sky. The planet had very few breathable gases, but if a creature doesn't require much said breathable gases, survival is possible. However, there were no inhabitants on this planet, other than the newly arrived demons and others working at Nightmare Enterprises. Nothing had ever lived on this planet before because its star had burnt out long ago and there were no sources of water on the planet. If one were to look at the structure from the outside, they wouldn't find it very threatening, just an average looking factory- type building, the only thing unusual about it would be that it's massively oversized. But, if that individual were to look inside the building, they would find it had a more castle-like style. This "castle" wasn't any sort of comfortable living space that all would imagine when they think of a castle. No, this castle barely served such purpose compared to the size of the structure. But, the horrid creatures inside the factory-castle building, when let loose, would brutally murder and sometimes devour any living thing that came across its path. There was only a slim chance of survival if an opponent of one of these creatures was either very well trained and had very good armor, had remarkable powers that were very strong, or even both. Even though the demons that resided inside the structure were indeed vile and repulsive to think about, none of them could compare to the horrid being that controlled and created them.

His name was Nightmare.

He, his empire, and his "company" of terror supposedly fell at the hands of a young Star Warrior six months before this moment in time. In reality, however, Nightmare simply faked his own death and used his powers to teleport himself, the hired salesman, and several packs of a certain breed of demon wolves, nicknamed "WolfWraths" onto the planet, and slowly built the factory-castle structure. Nightmare was alive, but it was a defeat, no less. Everyone who fought on the opposite side of the battle was tricked by the fake death of the horrid being, and all the planets affected quickly recovered from the all damage Nightmare Enterprises had done, and the inhabitants of those planets grew happier. Life became wonderful for them.

Sadly, this would not last long.

…

On another desolate planet, there lay a large, unnatural piece of rose quartz with an armored body of a Poyonan inside. It wasn't breathing, but it was somehow alive. Two large, pearly white angelic wings sprouted from his shoulders. But, this being was _far_ from being an angel. He was the strongest warrior in the galaxy, but few beings knew that he was a demon created by Nightmare. His shoes mask, and shoulder plates were the same pearly white. In his left hand, he held a lance and in his right, a shield. Two golden horns rested on his head. Galacta Knight was his name. On the outside of the crystal, all was quiet, but inside Galacta Knight's head, millions of whispers were suddenly erupted in his head. The whispers were awakening him from his forced slumber. They were giving him power, so much power that the pink crystal surrounding him started to crack. Eventually, the demon warrior's power level grew so much that the quartz around him shattered. It was a few minutes after that he was fully conscious, two blood red eyes being exposed as he opened his eyelids. He slowly got up, groaning, for his limbs were stiff from laying in the rose quartz for the longest time, and they were sore. When he got up, he scanned his surroundings and flew off the planet. He knew exactly where he was going, and he didn't need to breathe to survive. His body was used to the extreme heat and cold, though it annoyed him. But that was of no importance to him now.

He had a task to do for his master.

…

Galacta Knight eventually arrived on the other planet, and entered the factory-castle building. Though he had never been inside the structure before, some unnatural force was guiding him where to go. He knew that this unnatural force was Nightmare. Many souls would be frightened if Nightmare was to enter their mind, but it gave Galacta Knight a pleasant feeling. Finally, he arrived in the room where Nightmare resided.

"So, you're finally here. It took you longer than I expected." Nightmare said.

"You're one to talk," Galacta Knight responded cockily, using his voice for the first time in what must have been thousands of years. "You were defeated, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"By whom?"

"Your nephew."

Galacta Knight was confused. "But… I don't have a nephew."

"Apparently, you do now. You're idiot younger brother decided to have a son sometime after you were sealed away. "

Galacta slammed his fist on the wall in anger and groaned. "How old is he?" he growled.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Nightmare said bitterly and sighed. "Still a child."

"What went wrong?"

"I think it was mostly because you were absent."

He smirked under his mask. "Why, thank you, master," he said smoothly. "But what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to use what I'm about to show you," He explained. "Come." He said as he motioned to the doorway that lead to the next room. In the next room, there lay only a large table, perfectly sized for Nightmare's tall statue. Galacta Knight flew up to the table to see what was on it. It was another Poyonan; the color of its body was a very pale shade of blue, except its cherry red blush. Unlike most of its species, it had hair, tied back in a ponytail. Most of it was the same light blue as its body, but the ends were the same bright red as its blush. Its shoulder blades and shoes were as black as the darkest pitch, but its cape was a navy blue. Its eyes were closed, hiding its eye color.

"It's… female," Galacta Knight stated. "A child, as well."

"Yes, and I'm relying on you to train her."

Galacta Knight paused. "Have you checked her for soul energy yet?" Sometimes, if there's a wait before a demon beast gets a soul, the body of the demon beast mysteriously starts to form one its self. These souls are more likely to become Star Warriors than any other demon beast. So, after the delay, Nightmare would perform tests to see if there was a soul inside. These tests sometimes sped up the process of the formation of the soul, but the possibility of that happening was so low that Nightmare continued the tests.

However, it would be a fatal mistake to perform the test on this one.

"Not yet, but I was just about to." Just after Nightmare said this, he lifted his hands above the child. Dark, swirling, tentacle-like forms came from his hands and surrounded the child. After a few minutes, the dark forms receded. For a couple seconds, dozens of large, light blue glowing spots danced across her skin.

"I've never seen so much development in a single demon beast," Galacta Knight muttered under his breath. "Sir, you should handle this right away." This time he said a bit louder. No response was heard. "Sir?" Nightmare looked exhausted, beads of black sweat running down his face. Being hit with the Star Rod had depleted the amount of energy he could use.

"Alright," Nightmare said softly. "But I just need a few hours of rest." Shortly after, Galacta Knight and he left the room.

This was a grave mistake.

A while after the two left the room; the girl began to breathe shallowly. Those breaths became heavier and heavier and soon, the child opened her eyes, exposing their nearly white blue glow. Fear and confusion soon gripped her for she did not know where she was or what she was doing there. She did not want to be there. So, she soon got up, hopped of the table, and went to fulfill an, at first, small goal.

To leave this place.

**Author's Note: Well, that was exhausting! I hope you thought it was better than the original (definitely longer than the original first chapter. Over three pages, THREE PAGES!). Don't forget to comment, favorite, and watch! Bye! XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Author's Note: YAAAAAAAAAY CHAPTER 2! What do you know, I'm actually updating this fairly often (it takes a while to write these things, you know!) . XD Enjoy!**

The child reluctantly took her first step, worried that she might fall. She may have the fears and curiosity of a five year old human child, but had the intelligence of a twelve year old one. A soft, metallic click was heard afterword, only audible to the child. She repeated the process a few more times, going slightly faster each time. Soon, she became comfortable with this new motion, and was able to do it with no problem. At first, she headed toward the same door that Nightmare and Galacta Knight had headed out, leading to the room that they were currently in. However, a sudden grip of fear and extreme cold embraced her, even more cold than the deep space that surrounded her. This caused her to run toward the other door that leads to the hall. Only a few moments of silence greeted the child before alarms screamed through the little air that the structure had. This greatly surprised and scared the child, causing her to sprint down the hallway, trying to escape the jarring noise. After many minutes of running through the many hallways of the factory-castle, she eventually found a hallway where the alarms weren't so loud. Walking a bit further down the hallway, she discovered that it actually ended, instead of branching off into many others like it seemed to be with every other hallway.

_"Where am I? What's going on?"_ the child thought, squeezing her eyes tight. _"I don't want to be here… I wish I wasn't here… Or, at least, couldn't be seen by anyone… if there_ is_ anyone else…" _

And then, her second wish was granted.

When the child opened her eyes, she saw that she couldn't see her feet. However, instead of satisfying her, this only frightened her further._ "What the- no! How is this even happening?!" _she thought, scared beyond her wildest dreams at this point. _"I thought it wasn't really going to happen! I wish I could see myself now…" _Then, as quickly as her visibility disappeared, it reappeared again. This intrigued the child, changing herself from visibility to invisibility. She giggled, laughing at her foolishness and fear. _"Well, that's going to come in handy." _She thought happily.

Eventually, the alarms ceased, to the relief of the child. Deciding that it was safe, the child set off to try to find an exit to the structure. After a couple of minutes of walking, a dull pain developed in her shoulder blades. Though this irritated the child, she managed to shrug this off and continued walking. She continued this journey for what felt like an eternity to the child before she finally grew too tired to go on. But, just when the child was about to sit down to rest, she saw a pale shape in the hallway up ahead. The thought of finally having a companion in this before believed empty world excited the child beyond belief. Despite the fact that she was tired enough to sleep for weeks and the pain in her shoulders only adding to the want of sleep, she ran as fast as she could toward the figure. Soon, the child was able to see the figure with more detail. It was a mostly white, wolf-like creature. The underside of the creature and six spikes on its back were golden, and its mane and markings under its eyes were a cloud grey. A beautiful, dark blue jewel rested on its forehead; the jewel matching the color of its eyes. This wolf creature was lying in the hallway, looking as if it had just woken up from the long rest that the child wished to have. It looked very young, most likely a puppy.

"Hello," the child said in a hushed, grainy voice, for the child had just used her voice for the first time. "Well, you probably can't talk, can you?" She continued, now rubbing the pup's tummy. It was warm to touch, a new but pleasurable feeling to the child. Instead of attacking the girl, the puppy let the child pet it, enjoying the experience. "I'm so glad I found you! I thought I was the only one in this place, or maybe even in the entire world!" She giggled happily. "Anyway, even if you can't talk, I sure am glad to have company." After a couple minutes, the pup got up and licked the child. The child then erupted in happy laughter as the young wolf creature got into a more comfortable position. She continued to talk to the pup for a couple more minutes before she heard a strange growling sound from a bend in the hallway. Her voice stops, worried that whatever made the noise was going to harm her. "Stay here, I'll be right back." The child whispered to the pup as she made herself invisible. But, after the child took a couple steps, the puppy followed her. This confused the child, looking at her hand to make sure she was invisible. She couldn't see it. "Can you still see me?" She asked the pup, knowing that she would receive no answer. "I guess you must," She mumbled. "Alright, I'm going to go see what that noise was, I guess since you can still see me somehow, you can come too, but make sure you stay safe, I wouldn't want you getting hurt, ok?" The puppy just wagged its tail in an understanding manner. "Alright," she sighed. "Let's go."

The two continued down the hallway and eventually reached the bend where the noise had come from. The pup was about to continue around the bend, but the girl put her hand on the pup, preventing from going any further. It didn't resist, knowing the girl meant the best for and didn't want it to get hurt. Finally, the girl peeked around the corner. She saw wolf-like creatures that were the species of the puppy, but with different colorations, these being various shades of pink with yellow eyes and a green jewel. These were obviously older than the pup, all of them close to maturity or fully adults. Suddenly, the wolf that appeared to be the leader of the pack sniffed the air and growled in the girl's and pup's general direction. All the others did the same as well. "_Run!_" the child whispered to the pup and immediately ran in the direction they came from, and the pup followed her obediently. The growling had turned into ferocious barking, and the sound of many pairs of feet rapidly coming towards them was soon heard. The child was still very tired, but she didn't want to die being so young and in the dark about everything, so she forced herself to run. After many tiring minutes of running through the maze of hallways, desperately trying to lose the wolves, all the noises abruptly stopped. Only the soft pitter-patter of the wolves' feet was heard as they walked away. Horribly frightened, the girl waited a couple minutes after the wolves left, she decided that it was safe to deactivate her invisibility. Tears streamed down her face, still shocked form the experience. "That was _so_ close," the child sobbed weakly, coughing a bit afterword. "A-and I'm still scared. What if those…_things_ come back and—and-?" she broke down in tears after this. Concerned for the child, the pup whimpered. Hearing the whimpers, the girl directed her attention towards the poor pup. "Hey," she comforted. "I'll be alright." She then produced a weak yawn. "I'm so tired…" she mumbled. "Do you mind being look-out while I take a nap?" The pup then nuzzled the girl affectionately, who giggled faintly. "Alright, alright," she laughed "Is that a yes?" It didn't respond, of course. "Oh, yeah, you can't talk." she said, finally stopping her laughing. "But I trust you." She continued. Lying down, she surrendered herself to the clutches of sleep.

The child was suddenly awakened by a sudden impact to the arm. Her eyes flashed opened at the sudden shock. She soon realized that it was the pup that awakened her. "Something wrong?" she asked.

Soon, she saw why the puppy had woken her up.

Every single wolf from before was surrounding the pup and her. Their snarls and barks horrified the child, causing her to scream. Suddenly, the pup started barking back, trying to protect the child. The wolves stopped for a few moments to listen to the pup's pitiful barks before the pup was swatted away by an older wolf near it. "Hey!" the child yelled, wanting to save the puppy, hoping it wasn't hurt. But before she indulged herself in this thought, the wolves attacked her, making deep scratch and bite marks that drew much blood. This made the child scream louder and more pain stricken. A searing pain suddenly erupted from her left arm, but this had been different from the many bites and scratches, a horrible, raging sensation that the child had been fortunate not to feel until now. Then, as a steadily growing pool of blood was growing around her, her vision slowly faded to a calming shade of black.

Suddenly, the wolves stopped attacking the girl, and calmly walked back to their holding area. Soon, only the pup remained, whimpering as it stared at the unconscious girl that had comforted it for those few hours. It licked her side once more before following the rest of the pack.

…

Galacta Knight sighed as he dragged the girl's broken, unconscious body across the floor, leaving a small trail of blood behind. "Now, Galacta," Nightmare, who was beside him, said in a parent-like tone. "Don't complain. _You_ did nothing to help find her location, and carrying her is only a small task."

"Well, I say let her rot! She's probably going to die from blood loss soon anyway. Not to mention that she developed a_ natural_ soul, which means she's most likely doomed to become a Star Warrior anyway." Galacta responded with rudeness.

"First of all, I've made certain… adjustments to make sure she doesn't die of blood loss, and second, there were many powerful demon beasts that had natural soul. _You_, on the other hand, should be _far_ more grateful that I awakened you, unless you preferred your crystal prison, of course." That made Galacta shut up for a couple minutes. But, within a couple minutes, he was swearing under his breath. Finally, they arrived back at the room that the child awakened in. Galacta dropped the child, her body making a thud on the floor. He drew his lance.

"This," he said. "Is for being so cumbersome."

Then, he slashed the child's right eye.

**Author's Note: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY! FINALLY FINISHED! XD! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! I'd like to make special shout-outs to Techno Dee of and Kitty101ck of ! Techno Dee, thank you for bringing to my attention the wordiness of the paragraphs, grammar mistakes, and giving me advice and feedback! Eventually, I will edit the previous chapters and make the paragraphs less wordy (and I **_**will **_**make them less wordy this chapter, too! ((ok, this paragraph is pretty wordy, but this is just the author's note, you can usually skip this sort of thing if you'd like.))) And correct the grammar errors. Kitty101ck, thank you for being my first watcher and giving me a llama badge! Also, I have a lot of fun sending each other hug emotes (and all the other random stuff)! XD! And, last but not least, thank you to everyone who enjoys this fanfiction (and give me llamas on Deviantart, or watches and/or favorites on Fanfiction, but even if you don't do these things, I still appreciate you enjoying the fanfiction)! By the way, feedback is **_**much **_**appreciated, so feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think! By the way, the events taking place may not line up with the original story, so don't be surprised if that happens a few times. For example, events in **_**this **_**chapter didn't appear in the original fanfiction at all! If the term "Re-Write" upsets you, don't worry, only a few minor events, wording, and amount has changed, and if you'd prefer me to use the term "Revised Edition", just let me know in the comments and/or reviews. Anyway, thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The child was unconscious for what was assumed to be many hours. Another's galaxy's sun, where the planet gets all of the few light it has, has appeared to have set from one day and rose for another once. When she did eventually begin to once again join the world of the conscious once more, she did not do so quickly. No, the process was slow; she only regained one sense at a time. The first sense she was given by the clutches of conscious was the sense of touch. At first, she didn't even notice the merciless, freezing sensation of the air that embraced her body or the hard, recently bloodied floor. Slowly, her body tensed up as she tried to shield herself from the cold, with no avail. She had noticed the cold in the time she had with the puppy, but something was bothering her now that had not been present earlier. This time, she felt more… exposed. Multiple stinging sensations were felt all across her body, the worst one of all being across her right eye. As far as she can tell, some sort of thick, warm liquid surrounded the stings and flowed all over and surrounded her. All the pain caused by these stings and the now throbbing irritation of her shoulders caused her much distress, but little did the poor child know that she was about to be forced to endure so much more…

Slowly, her sight slowly faded back. There wasn't much for her to behold at first, for all she could see was a dark red, which appeared to be the color of the warm liquid that caressed her body. She knew that there was a name for this liquid, but her mind was fuzzy, so she could not immediately recall what it was. She combed her mind for the word, for the correct vocabulary for things had always seemed to just pop up in her head and tumble out her mouth. Finally, her mind's eye found the name of this substance.

_Blood_.

More information about this thick, red liquid soon collected in her mind. Normally, this liquid pulsed through her and most other beings bodies, and is normally only exposed when a wound is inflicted. Then, the child remembered the events previous before being knocked unconscious. She fumbled for her cape, trying to wipe her eyes with it. Her cape was very damp with blood, but she still managed to wipe her left eye. All attempts to wipe her other eye ended quickly, the blood that was wiped away there was soon replaced. Finally giving up, she decided to take a look at her surroundings. It was very dark in this room, much like the hallways that she was in earlier. Unlike the hallways, however, this was a very small room. The room had nothing but the child in it, and one out of the four walls just contained bars made of a metal unknown to her at the moment. She could faintly see outside hallway through the small spaces between the bars. The child considered trying to escape, but, remembering all the pain she was in, she reconsidered.

As more memories came back, she remembered the painful sensation on her left shoulder that was unique from the bites and claw marks all over the other parts of her body. Reluctantly, she looked at her left shoulder, scared at what she would see.

Indeed, it was a gruesome sight.

Her upper arm was raw-looking, black at some parts. Some of the black metal of her shoulder pad had appeared to have melted and was now running all down the arm. It was nearly impossible to move, and when she tried to, a loud moan escaped her cold lips, echoed around the room, and then faded into nothingness. Hearing had been restored to the child, but alas, there was nothing left to be heard except her slow breath and calming heartbeat.

She swiftly ripped her eyes away from her arm, only to have them rest on all the other wounds covering her body. For a while, the child simply laid on the floor, afraid and in too much pain to do anything, but finally, she gathered up enough courage to bring her right hand to her right eye, wanting desperately to find out what had happened to it by the sense of touch. When her gloved hand gently touched the area around the eye, the area had erupted in pain even more horrible than what had been present before. The girl let out a short yelp before slowly and shakily looked at her hand. A large, deep red flower of blood had blossomed on the pure white canvas of the glove. Tears had streamed down her face, mixing with the blood and were presented as watery red drops on the glove.

"_What have those… those _things _done to me?"_ she thought. _"What if they're still here?!"_ Her breaths grew quicker, and she began to sweat. Despite all the pain and the condition of her left arm, she got up, activated her invisibility, and huddled in the corner, trying to hide from a being that was not there. _"Wait," _she said to herself in her mind. _"They couldn't have dragged me here, none of them have hands!" _Realizing this, she calmed herself, but soon, she thought of another possibility._ "If they didn't drag me here," _she thought.

"_Then what did?"_

Panicked again, her breaths became deeper and quicker, and she started shaking. _"I've got to calm down; the wolves are going to hear me. I_ must _calm down!" _ These thoughts, however, only scared her more. _"Alright, um… What if whoever or whatever dragged me here is friendly?"_ This calmed her down again. _"Yeah! Maybe whatever brought me here saved me from the wolves! They must be trying to help!" _She smiled and let out a giggle. _"That means I better turn off my invisibility now, huh…"_ No sooner did she think that, visibility was restored to her. She sighed, resting her back against the wall. Loneliness had soon overtaken her. _"I hope the puppy's alright…" _She thought. Hours passed, but they felt like days to the poor child. There was nothing to do but try to move her left arm, to no avail, and talk to herself a bit. After many long hours, the child began to grow tired. _"Someone will be here when I wake up,"_ she thought, yawning. Her eyelids grew heavier, as she had some last thoughts before going to sleep. _"Where is this place, anyway?"_

"_Who am I?"_

...

When the child woke up, she saw two blood red eyes pierce the surrounding darkness. "About time you woke up." An adult, male voice grunted. Surprised, the girl gasped, causing her to try to get herself up, with no avail. She noticed that she could move her left arm again, so curious, she looked at the limb to see if anything had changed. There were bandages all along it, with blood seeping through at some parts. However, there weren't bandages over all the wounds, but the child was still grateful of whoever had bandaged her wounds.

"Did you bandage these up?" the child asked.

"Yes, and you_ better_ be thankful! It took us _five hours_ to figure out how to take care of that arm of yours without _removing _it! You better behave yourself better, girl!" He replied, adding extra hate to his words.

"Well, um… thanks!" She giggled, grinning stupidly. Suddenly, she was kicked hard in the side, causing her to grunt in pain. "_Hey!_" she yelled, angered, her eyes turning blood red like the one of her assaulter. "What was that for?!"

"Quiet, you!"

"You still haven't an-!" She was cut off by the man, now holding a lance, threatening to pierce her.

"I said, _quiet_." He growled slowly. The child was horrified and enraged at the same time. _"What the heck is up with this guy?"_ she thought, angrily.

"Alright, I guess so…" she mumbled.

"Good, now obey the first time!" he yelled. After this outburst, the man turned his back to her. "Follow me." he said coolly as he helped the girl. She obeyed, worried that the mysterious warrior might harm her further. They traveled into a better lit hallway, and soon the child could see the man with more detail. He was the same species as her, Poyonan, except he was larger than her and his skin was a dark pink. He wore a mask that was split down the middle horizontally and vertically. Two white, angelic wings were visible, and they matched his lance and armor. They walked down the hallway in the deafening silence, and the child couldn't stand it. So, the child decided to ask the man some questions, if the man didn't decline, of course.

"So, what's your name?" she asked, curiously.

"Galacta Knight." He replied quickly, sharply, and annoyed.

"Where is this place?"

"This is the temporary Nightmare Enterprises base."

"Why are we only at the _temporary _one? What happened to the permanent one?"

"It was destroyed." This response was even snappier and louder in volume than the first two. He didn't want any more questions from this child, who had annoyed him even while unconscious. The child didn't know this, and was madly curious. Oblivious that if she asked one more question, she would set off the bomb that was Galacta Knight's rage, she asked one last question.

"By… who?"

"I don't _know!_" he screamed, absolutely horrifying the girl. "Now will you _shut up?!_"

The child fell silent for a couple minutes, not wanting to provoke him further. "O-Okay…" she whispered loudly. Eventually, they stopped in front of a large, metal door that appeared to be made out of the same material as the girl's shoulder pad.

"Here's your room." Galacta Knight mumbled, tired sounding. He then opened the door, provoking the child to peek inside. The room had no windows or any other visible entrance. Once again, the room was the same pitch black as the girl's remaining shoulder pad, and there wasn't much furniture. It had a bed that looked as if it was for a queen, and a small, metal dresser. These were also the darkest of black.

"Um… ok," The girl murmured. "Am I supposed to go in?"

"Yes," Galacta Knight replied bluntly. "And you are to remain there until I come and get you, alright?"

"Alright." She quickly responded, not wanting to risk him hurting her. After the girl obediently walked in, Galacta Knight closed the door behind her. The girl sighed, sitting herself down on the side of the bed. Only now had she noticed a dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling that produced a soft, dim, dandelion yellow glow. She sighed, not knowing what to do next. After a while, she decided to look around the room, to see if there was anything else she couldn't see right away. So, the child got up off the bed and walked around the fairly large room. There truly was no other furniture, but behind the dresser, she did catch a color other than the pitch black of everything else. Surprised and excited, she rushed over to the dresser, reached behind it, and took out the item. The object was a sword; the color she saw was the light brown of the scabbard. The girl stood at the item with absolute awe. "Whoa…" she whispered. _"Is this for me?"_ she thought. _"It must be! That weird Galacta Knight guy said that this is _my _room, and why would he put anything in here that he wouldn't want me to have?"_ After letting free a laugh of pure delight, she soon heard a soft patting at the door. _"What's that?"_ she thought, curiously. Then, she remembered.

"_The puppy!"_

Running over to the door, she almost opened it when she has another thought. _"Am I supposed to let anyone in?" _she questioned herself. She thought back to Galacta Knight's words.

"_You are to remain here until I come and get you, alright?"_

Those words echoed in her mind, going over them over and over. _"Yeah, but he never said that I couldn't let any friends in." _she thought, a smirk spreading over her face. Just to be safe, however, the child first opened the door just a crack to see if it really was her canine companion. Indeed, it was the pup, and the child let it in, grateful that the pup was alright, that she had a companion in the long hours of playing, and that companion didn't threaten to hurt her. Soon, the child's laughter erupted around the room as she embraced the puppy. "I missed you." She whispered.

"Alright," she said in a leisurely tone to the pup. "You might already know this, but there _are_ other people here. They can talk, too! But the person I met wasn't very polite…"

…

"How is the girl behaving?" Nightmare asked, not expecting to hear good news.

"Not very obediently," Galacta Knight stated bluntly. "And she is _unbearably_ annoying." Nightmare sighed as Galacta Knight continued. "I still don't see why we just can't remove the soul and replace it!"

"Galacta," Nightmare growled as calmly as he could. "Unlike weaker demon beasts, this child's body gets very… attached to whatever soul resides in it. If I were to remove the soul, it would be nearly impossible to place another soul in its place."

"But why can't you-!" Before Galacta Knight could finish his rant, Nightmare held up a finger to stop him.

"I do not currently have enough power to create another in her place, especially one with powers as strong as hers." Galacta Knight moaned in frustration. "However," Nightmare continued, "Based on your report, I'm going to need your help to break her. Make her obey." He stated, a hideous smile spreading over his face. Under his mask, Galacta Knight's face contorted into an even more insane smile than that of Nightmare.

"Yes sir!" Galacta Knight replied a little too cheerfully before going into hysterics with an insane laugh.

**Author's Note:** **LONGEST CHAPPIE XDXDXD!111 Kinda boring, but there are things in this chapter that are important to the plot, and also there is some characterization. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'VE GOT MORE FOLLOWERS ON DEVIANTART!1 XDXD! Thank you very much, ScarletRosia, MushyBeanCurd, and Stasiagamer24, for following! As for you guys on , keep on keeping on! Alright, let's GGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD**

The child was fast asleep on her bed, the pup also asleep beside it. Then, something broke the silence and aroused the child. It was the unmistakable sound of footsteps. Surprised, the girl shook the puppy, waking it up. "Someone's coming, hide under my bed, and when I'm talking to that Galacta Knight guy or whoever it is, sneak out and run!" she whispered. As soon as the pup obeyed the child and hid, a knock was heard at the door. "Come in!" the child said with false cheerfulness.

Galacta Knight opened the door, came in, and said, "It's time. Please come with me."

"Sure!" the child said, yawning. "Sorry, I just woke up… So, how are you?" she asked, seeing the pup silently go out the door form the corner of her eye.

"I'm doing wonderfully," He said flatly and sarcastically. "Just fantastic. Now _please_ cooperate and come with me." Now that the pup was safely out of the room, the child obeyed this time and followed him down the long, twisting hallways. The girl didn't ask Galacta Knight any questions this time; his last outburst had frightened her enough to keep her silent. After the two walked for a while, the child began to feel a bit chilly. Sure, the girl's body and the rest of the structure was surrounded by temperatures so cold that most creatures would die within seconds if suddenly transported to the planet, but Poyonan's bodies are used to this. However, the temperature that the child felt was a bit colder than this. As they continued, the hallway only became colder. The child eventually had to wrap her cape around herself to feel the slightest bit of warmth. She looked over to Galacta Knight to see if he had taken any sort of protection against the cold to find that he wasn't. _"That's weird," _the girl thought. _"Doesn't he feel cold too?"_

That's when she realized that she's felt this way before, back in her very first hours of consciousness. The fear soon followed, icily gripping the child's mind with its firm grip. She stopped in her tracks, her breaths growing quicker and shivers growing more intense. "N-no," she stuttered quietly. "I—I… I'm not going any farther than here!" Immediately following this, she quickly spun around and was about to run away when Galacta Knight suddenly gripped her bandaged arm tightly to keep her in her location, causing her to fall over and moan with pain.

"Do not _disobey_, girl!" Galacta Knight yelled, dragging her across the floor. This time, the girl didn't care about the punishment; she just wanted to, _had_ to get away from this horrible sensation. She clawed at the floor, trying to grab something to keep the knight from moving her, but only the cruel, smooth surface greeted her. She wanted to thrash about to get out of Galacta Knight's grip, she wanted to _scream_. Alas, she couldn't, the cold had made her limbs too numb and weak to move, and her lungs were paralyzed with fear. All she could manage to do was moan quietly as streams of tears trickled down her face. It wasn't long until her vision grew blurry and the child blacked out.

…

Galacta Knight swore once he felt the girl's body go limp. He released his grip and checked the child's vital signs. They were all normal. _"That imp must've hyperventilated until she passed out;"_ Galacta Knight thought bitterly. _"Such a pathetic child, her mind isn't even strong enough to be in the presence of Nightmare!"_ A single question plagued her mind after this.

"_How is it even possible to have that weak a mind?"_

"_Even the most pathetic of Star Warriors can be near Nightmare without going unconscious,"_ Galacta Knight continued his thoughts while he continued to drag the child across the hall. _"The _natives _of the planets we capture can handle it! Is it because she's an incomplete demon beast? It could be… it's happened before… but I've never heard of this sort of event occurring so far away from him!"_ He paused for a moment to check the child's vital signs again. This time, however, she struggled to breathe, and her pulse was rapid. He swore again under his breath as he produced a syringe full of a black liquid from his side; he had brought it with him in case this happened. Being sure the needle hit the vein in the child's arm, he inserted it and pushed down on the other end of it, sending the liquid into her body. Within a few minutes, her pulse and breathing relaxed.

"_Maybe it wasn't because of her mind… Her wounds could have gotten infected… or she could have post-traumatic stress disorder…" _With these thoughts, he directed his attention to the girl's wounds that weren't bandaged, especially the one across her eye. They showed no signs of infection or irritation, and the bleeding had seemed to stop. _"Probably PTSD…"_ he answered himself, secretly doubting himself. Eventually, Galacta Knight arrived just outside the giant door of Nightmare's living quarters. "I have the girl." He said as he knocked.

The door opened a crack, just enough for Galacta Knight to enter. "Come in." Nightmare said. Before he entered, however, Galacta Knight checked the vital signs of the child one last time. Her heartbeat was normal, but her breathing was the slightest bit heavier. Galacta Knight paid no mind to this, he was sure that the child would be fine. Then, he entered, dragging the girl behind him. Nightmare stared down at the girl's limp body. "Why is she unconscious?" Nightmare inquired.

"I don't know exactly… she fell unconscious about a fourth of the way here."

"Odd," Nightmare mumbled. "Was it all of a sudden?"

"No," Galacta Knight responded. "She was very panicky and noticeably shaking. Right before she blacked out, she even made an attempt to turn back. I had to use the Black Elixir on her."

The only immediate response out of Nightmare was a sigh. _"How could this happen?"_ Nightmare thought. _"1,200 years of work and she's a Star Warrior? The _heir to the throne_ is a Star Warrior?!" _Then, Nightmare finally broke the deafening silence. "Did you use all of the Black Elixer?"

"Yes."

"Go fetch some more then," he ordered. "We might need it."

"Yes sir." Galacta Knight responded, taking his leave, about to take the girl with him.

"But leave the child." Nightmare said abruptly.

"Very well." He said, emitting a faintly audible groan as he once again dragged across the child's body across the floor and left it in the middle of the room. After this, he finally left. After this, Nightmare starred at the girl's unconscious body, into her soul. He could see that her soul was incredibly weak, barely able to function on its own. If he were to possess her, the toll on her mental stability would be massive. _"She won't be able to unlock her full potential like this," _he thought bitterly, considering his options. _"Shall I awaken her? Or shall I not?"_

After a while, Galacta Knight returned with five vials filled with the same dark liquid that he injected into the child earlier. "I brought it." He said bluntly.

"Good." He replied.

"What are you going to with her?" he asked, annoyed and curious.

"I'm… I'm not sure," He said stressfully. "How's the child doing?"

Galacta Knight walked over to her and checked her pulse, then her breathing. "Her pulse is a bit quicker, and her breathing is heavy." All that was audible was Nightmare sighing. "Shall I-?"

"No," Nightmare cut him off. "Not yet. Only do so if she displays signs of distress when she awakens."

"Very well." Galacta Knight grumbled under his breath, looking down at the child hatefully. _"Stupid girl. She reminds me too much of brother…" _he thought, nudging the girl lightly with his boot. _"Far too much of him…"_ His mind soon drifted off into deep thought.

Galacta Knight was thrust in to reality again when he heard his name being shouted by Nightmare. "What?" Galacta spat.

"She's awakening!" Nightmare responded. Indeed, the girl's eyelids began to flutter. Galacta Knight focused his full attention on the child as she began to awake.

…

The child awoke slowly, her head throbbing and heart pounding. She saw Galacta Knight above her, but she also felt a larger, more frightening presence above her. "W-what happened?" she barely managed to whisper, weakly coughing afterword. Then, a familiar stab of fear and cold engulfed her, causing her to moan in pain. It was duller than when she fell unconscious trying to get away from Galacta Knight, but still more than unbearable. She could tell that the mysterious, currently unseen presence that she sensed above her was emitting this displeasure. Suddenly, she felt something sharp and small being thrust into her arm, and her mind immediately… numbed. She felt no emotion whatsoever, and she felt the air around her return to its original temperature.

"You just fell unconscious, child, nothing major." said a horrifying yet soothing voice. The voice echoed around the room and in the girl's mind.

_The Black Elixir numbs the subject's mind, so one with a weak mind can be in the presence of Nightmare while being conscious. It can also allow for Nightmare to… tamper with the mind. _

"But why?" the child asked, curious.

"You see, your mind isn't as strong as most because there was an… accident while you were being created. Galacta Knight gave you some medicine to help with that."

"Alright." She responded simply and quietly.

"Do you mind if I do something to fix this problem permanently?"

The child didn't respond right away. She wanted to know what this thing was going to do and whether or not it was going to hurt her or what this thing was. _"What does it mean by 'created'?" _she thought. Her mouth tried to form the questions that plagued her mind, but some unnatural force was keeping them from doing so. This same force also seemed to urge her to answer the being… to say yes._ "No! I'm not going to answer until-"_ her thoughts of refusal slowly faded into nothingness and she was barely able to choke out a weak whisper, "…y-…yes…" though she couldn't see the being's face, she could sense that it was smiling.

"Good, child, good…" the being cooed softly, as if trying to calm the girl. Despite this, the child was still frightened to her very core. Suddenly, an incredible amount of pain consumed the girl's entire being. The pain was more than the child had ever felt, and this pain was both physical and mental. She felt betrayed; she had no idea why the being would hurt her after it said that it would help her. She felt as if she had murdered, murdered someone she _cared_ about. To make it worse, her body screamed at her; she felt like the hottest fire consumed her and the most extreme cold embraced her, and that pain was excruciating. She wanted to scream until she was mute and grip at her heart in an attempt to make the pain go away. However, she couldn't move to do any of those things because of the unnatural force.

Instead, that same, evil force made a soft, yet blunt smile grace her face.

"_W-what's happening?! Why is this… hurting… it hurts… it… h-hurts…"_ were the horrified child's thoughts that faded slowly. Finally, after what seemed like years of agony the pain abruptly stopped. Her body went limp as the force left her body, breathing heavily and tears rapidly running down her face. Anger suddenly filled the child's previously numbed mind, eyes turning red as the blood that spilled from her. "What had you done to me?! Who are-?!"

"Now, now, girl," The being interrupted in the same tone. "All these questions will be answered in time, but for now… Don't you feel much better?"

The child paused. It was true; she _did_ feel better. Cold still surrounded her, but it was less intense than before. Even the fear that was constantly present when she was near the being had mysteriously vanished. "Y-yes… Yeah, I guess I do." She replied as the rage faded and her eyes returning to their normal color.

"Good." It said as a large, grey hand, which the child immediately knew that it belonged to the being, caressed her body. It was the coldest thing the child had ever felt, yet the child made no move of rebellion. Too weak and too mentally traumatized to do anything, all the child did was think.

"_Just you guys wait, as soon as I regain my strength, I'll rebel in any way I can!"_

**Author's Note: I DID IT! XD! I FINISHED THIS CHAPPIE! Meh gosh, sorry I took so long writing this, with all the big rush of school starting and TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! GAH! DX! Ok, thanks for reading, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Author's Note: Alright, another chappie! I'll try to get this one done quicker than the last one! Once again, thank you everyone that reads this fanfiction! I'm sorry that it took me SUCH a long time to complete the last one, THERE'S BEEN SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH HOMEWORK AT SCHOOL RECENTLY! DX! Anyway, enjoy!**

The girl heard the door to her room click behind her. She had been escorted there by Galacta Knight after the incident with the mysterious being. Her hands shook ever so slightly from the shock as she set herself down on her bed. _"What had that thing done to me?"_ she asked herself, laying down on the soft surface. Unable to fall asleep right away, her eyes rested upon the black ceiling and she simply thought. _"I wish that it would just explain itself already! I'm… I'm so confused!" _she thought angrily. Only now had she noticed how tired she was. However, the child wasn't able to sleep because of the recent traumatizing events and the thoughts that bombarded her mind. _"Hopefully things will be better from now on…"_ She didn't even notice as her eyelids fluttered, closed, and when she fell into a deep slumber.

…

A sudden, almost electric sensation jolted through the child, waking her up. Confused, she asked herself aloud, "What the-?"

"Get up, girl." An intimate voice said.

Moaning, the girl got out of bed. "Galacta Knight," she responded as politely as she could, considering she just woke up, with some irritation shining through. "Can I _please_ sleep in for a few more minutes? _Please_?"

"No," Galacta growled, glaring at her. "No you cannot. You need to come with me again."

The girl sighed and got up. She thought about whether or not to rebel and sit back down, but decided not to because of her wounds and weakened state. "Alright." She whispered quietly, wrapping her cape around herself in a defensive way. If that horrible feeling embraced her as she approached the being again, she would fight like never before to get away from Galacta Knight. She swore never to let herself be so helpless again. Sighing, she got up and followed Galacta.

The child remembered the first if the twists and turns of the hallways, however none of the negative sensations that flooded her fragile body and mind never came. _"Maybe that thing cured whatever I had going on,"_ the child thought as she continued to walk. _"Hopefully everything will be answered soon."_

…

Galacta glanced back at the child to see if she showed any sort of struggle staying conscious or if she was rebelling again. She had not, now she was obediently following him, with her cape wrapped around herself. _"I really wish she wouldn't do that,"_ Galacta thought. _"Why must she have to be so much like… him?"_ He admitted a sigh as he continued forward. _"Those semblances…It has to be all a coincidence, right? Surely Nightmare wouldn't clone him, would he? Would he?!"_ Once again, Galacta lost himself again in his thoughts.

…

The light blue eyes of the girl followed the warrior carefully; she no longer recognized this area and, although she didn't really like most of the company she had with her, she certainly didn't want to be all alone again like before. Horribly nervous, she just wanted this whole meeting to be over. _"What if that thing… makes me feel that horrible way again?"_ was the worried thought that resounded through her head, along with blood-soaked memories of the recent past. Wrapping her cape around herself tighter, she tried to calm herself.

"_I can't let them see that I'm scared… I can't!"_ she tried desperately to persuade to herself in her mind. _"They'll think I'm weak, and I don't want them treating me like I'm weak! And… and I'm not weak, right? I survived the attack from those wolves, so I can't be all that bad!" _ She was thankful that she still had her cape; it helped her feel secure, like she had some form of protection form the world. _"I'm… I'm not weak." _Her thoughts resounded with finality.

Finally, they arrived at a large, deep purple door. It was many times larger than the girl and Galacta Knight, and the girl was curious of what could possibly be inside such a large door. However, she was also strangely intimidated by it, like she was going to receive some great punishment if she were to go inside. It wasn't long until she heard Galacta Knight's voice ring out from the darkness. "We're here!" he yelled to some unseen thing.

Suddenly, the door cracked open a bit, and the voice of the being responded. "Is she conscious this time?"

"Yes, she is." He said with the same tone as before.

"Then come in." The being responded, sounding somewhat tired.

Galacta turned to the child. "Come." He commanded the child in a quieter voice before he turned back around and entered the room himself. The girl was reluctant to go in at first; fearfully remembering the horrible pain that she knew the thing inside the room had caused her to suffer through. But, she also remembered it telling her before the horrid experience that the pain would fix the problem with her. She figured that she wouldn't have to go through the pain again, since the supposed problem that she had was now fixed. This persuaded her to go inside the room slowly, still having the cape wrapped around her for mental support.

As she walked into the room, she saw the being in its full glory, however, its image didn't make nearly as much of an impact on her as it did the feeling it gave her when it was near her. Although it wasn't painful to be around the being anymore, there was still a decent fear that still gushed into her soul. A slight chill constantly ran through her body. "I see you're awake, child," The being finally spoke to her, its voice echoing through the depths of her mind and soul. "So tell me, how are you feeling?"

"I'm… I'm fine." She lied. In reality, she was quite uncomfortable while she was around the being, however, she didn't want the being to alter her or hurt her in any sort of way whatsoever.

"Good, good." The being said in that same tone of voice that attempted to soothe her earlier.

"Alright, _now_ can you answer my questions?" the child interrogated.

"Of course… Ask away."

"Alright… First of all, who are you?" she asked as confidently as she could, seeing the thing smile.

"Wonderful question, girl," Said the being, its smile widening. "I am Nightmare." It nearly whispered. Even though he said it quietly, the words blared in her ears and forever burned themselves into her mind like a nuclear explosion.

"Um…" the child whimpered softly. Somehow, learning the name of the creature made it even more terrifying. Finally, she gathered enough courage to ask the being her next question. Louder, gaining false confidence, she asked, "What did you do to me earlier?"

"I was strengthening your mind, my girl. Your soul was incredibly weak, so all I did was add a bit of something… more."

The child was getting more anxious by the second and began to lose her calmness. "But why was it weak? W-What _was_ the accident?"

There was the slightest bit of hesitation before Nightmare answered this next question, as if he had to fabricate some lie to tell the child. In reality, he _knew_ the answer, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to tell her. This demon he created was odd, and he wasn't sure if the answer would cause her to revolt against him. However, he figured that he needed to gain the girl's trust in order to have her under control, so reluctantly, he answered as simply as possible; he didn't want any suspicion from the child. "You woke up before you were completely developed."

That answer didn't satisfy the curious child. "I'm not completely developed?" she asked, doubt in her voice. "But wouldn't that mean that I wouldn't be, you know, moving around and stuff?"

"Your body was developed, but your mind was not." He said, almost cutting the child off. She could tell Nightmare wasn't pleased to talk about this topic. The girl felt that Nightmare was hiding something from her, that Nightmare was concerned about this topic… However, after seeing Galacta Knight mad, she certainly didn't want to see what would happen if she made him upset. So, the girl asked her next question.

"Galacta Knight said this was the temporary base of… Nightmare Enterprises or something. Why is this only the temporary base?" The child was looking down while she said this, but she could feel him frowning, and the child had a feeling that Nightmare didn't like talking about this subject.

"Ah, yes," Nightmare said, his voice sounding saddened. "You see, up until just recently, I was the ruler of a vast empire, and Nightmare Enterprises was the little "company" I threw together to help expand that empire further. But six months ago, our enemies, the Star Warriors, somehow defeated us. So, now we're here." There was no response from the girl; she still had her eyes downcast. Nightmare could feel that the child was not satisfied with him or any conditions here.

How was he supposed to keep this child under his control?

But then, he thought of the perfect thing. "I know the conditions here haven't been ideal, but it won't be for much longer, that I promise you. You _are_ the heir to the throne, after all." He said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

This got her to look up, her eyes white with surprise. "I-I am?"

"You are." He responded, willing his voice to become cheerful to the child.

A silly grin was spread across the girl's face as she mumbled awkwardly and excitedly under her breath. "Um…"

"There's no need to say anything, my dear. Do you have any more questions?" he said with the same tone.

"N-no… not really, but I'll let you know if I do I guess…" She said, still surprised and looking down with slight embarrassment.

"Alright, Galacta Knight will escort you back to your room. Galacta?" Galacta had moved over to the wall on the right side of the child. When he heard Nightmare, he gracefully moved to the girl's side, wordlessly beckoned the girl to follow him, and he moved quickly out the door. This happened so quickly that the child, in her glee, at first, didn't even register that Galacta Knight had beckoned her to follow him down the hallway, but soon she sprinted down the hallway to catch up with him. The journey back didn't feel nearly as long as it was to get there, and soon she found herself back in her room. She then threw herself on her bed, joyful and a bit tired.

…

Galacta Knight walked briskly back into the room. Nightmare began, "That took quicker tha-."

"_She's_ the _heir?!_" Galacta screamed angrily, drawing his lance.

"Calm yourself, Galacta. I had to tell her something to keep her from changing sides." Nightmare continued in a calm voice, but not the voice used to speak with the child.

"But you said that _I_ was first in line for the throne; _that I was!_"

"She is _a_ heir to the throne, but she third in line, behind you and your brother." This calmed Galacta Knight down a little bit, for he lowered his lance and his breathing became more controlled.

"Brother… Brother is still in line? Even though he's a Star Warrior?" He asked, a bit curious.

"At the moment, he is. I still believe that he can somehow be… persuaded to come and join us once more."

Galacta grew completely calm after this. "Alright," he said very softly. "I suppose that's good enough."

**Author's Note: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY THIS CHAPPIE IS FINALLY FINISHED! Sorry that took so long, guys, there's so much homework these days… But hey, at least I got it done! Maybe I'll work on some one-shots or something while working on theses too! XD BYE!**

Chapter 5:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Author's Note: I FINALLY DID IT! IT TOOK ME A YEAR AND 4 MONTHS BUT I FINALLY DIDI IT! XD Sorry for the year-long hiatus guys, I do that sometimes -_-' Anyway, I should be more active from now on! Here ya go! Enjoy!**

After that day, Galacta Knight started to train the child in sword combat, and a daily routine was set up for her. Every day, she woke up, trained, rested, trained again, and then was escorted to her room by Galacta Knight and was instructed to sleep. She received sustenance during her breaks, which was also when the wolf puppy would come to her room. The child would tell the pup about the day's events and whatever else was on her mind. Over time, most of the smaller wounds she received from the WolfWrath attack healed, but she gained a few more from training with Galacta Knight.

In that time, a spark of rebellion grew in her mind. She soon grew tired of the incredibly vigorous and strict training, poor food, and little rest, and multiple times she was punished for outright refusing to train or do certain tasks. Now, she was impatient with Nightmare and his constant reassurance that things would soon be better, and most times he doubted what he said, at least the part about things getting better _soon, _were true. He claimed that she was the heir to his throne, but although she hadn't heard about princes or princesses, she thought that an heir should be treated better that how she was. Although she didn't have any more pain spasms, she always felt uneasy around Nightmare and wanted to get away from him. Often, she fantasized about escape, and it was often a topic that she discussed with the pup, but in a hushed voice out of fear for being overheard by Galacta Knight or Nightmare.

Over time, the girl started seeing a few more creatures around the structure, and occasionally she saw the wolves again and learned that they were called WolfWraths; they were supposedly one of the strongest breeds of demon beasts. She was told that only a single wolf had the potential to wipe out the entire Star Warrior army. She often wondered about the Star Warriors, a supposed enemy that she was told needed to be stopped, and she was told very little about them. The only information she knew about them was that they were Nightmare's demon beast rebels and the rebels of the planets that used to be in his control. What did Nightmare Enterprises do that angered them so much? Somehow, the child felt that she would find out soon enough.

One day, after her last training session of the day, Galacta Knight didn't escort her back to her room and was instructed to go to her room by herself because he claimed that Nightmare and he had some business that needed to be discussed immediatly. _"Business, huh?"_ The girl thought. _"Seems suspisious…Why don't they want me to hear it? I'm supposed to be the 'heir to the throne' or whatever, right? Don't I get a say in things? Are they planning to do something involving _me_ that I wouldn't like? I guess there's one way to find out…" _At first, she acted like she complied with Galacta's command and walked down the hallway leading to her room, but after she was out of his sight, she activated her invisibility powers, went back down the hallway, and followed Galacta Knight.

She stayed far behind him, leaving him only barely in her sight so he wouldn't sense her presence. Galacta Knight was indeed heading for Nightmare's living quarters, she recognized the now familiar twists and turns of the hallways he was taking (by this point in time, she memorized the way to and from most places in the structure). Soon, they reached the quarters, the large door opened, and Galacta Knight walked in. The girl briefly contemplated following Galacta Knight into the room, but before she could make up her mind, the doors shut. They didn't slam, but they shut a little too quickly, in a way that was a little too suspicious.

It was like they were trying to keep something concealed within the room, and didn't want others outside to gain knowledge of it.

She ran up to the doors as quietly and as quickly as she possibly could. Once at the doors, she made sure that she was as quiet as the long deceased and didn't utter a single noise as she listened for conversation inside. Within minutes, she got her wish.

"Customer Service spoke to me today… he said that he'd gotten into contact with one of our regular customers." She heard Nightmare say, his voice somewhat muffled by the door.

"Excellent!" Galacta Knight exclaimed in a semi-cheerful tone, however, the girl guessed by Nightmare's previous tone of voice that things weren't going as well as Galacta imagined.

"It would be," Nightmare continued, "but this customer was the same one that ordered demon beasts to try to defeat the Star Warrior that defeated me."

"That doesn't matter! Continue selling them as normal! Show the galaxy – no, the _universe_ – that Nightmare will not be defeated by a single measly hit with the Star Rod-"

"Under more favorable circumstances that would be precisely what I'd do, however, the _fool_ told them that we'd be ready to start sending them in a month." To the girl, it seemed that he pronounced "fool" with not only an air of bitterness, but with a surprising hint of despair.

"Sir, you've been making demon beasts for weeks now!"

"Yes, but as you know, although the Star Rod did not kill me, it did damage me; and as of now, my powers haven't fully recovered. Therefore, I haven't been able to make demon beats as strong as they used to, of course with exception of the… princess… but _she_ was a long term project, and she was mostly complete by the time we were attacked. Some of these weaker ones, this 'test batch' if you will, are riddled with defects. The WolfWraths we managed to salvage didn't come out unscathed either, some of them went brain dead from a variety of reasons shortly after we relocated here, and many were physically and mentally disfigured. Some of their genes must have been mutated as well, because some of them mated and some of the pups were born albinos. "

The girl couldn't hear anything from within the room for a few moments, but then she heard the knight emit a faintly audible, frustrated sigh. Shortly after this, he spoke again, somewhat slowly. "They're still demon beasts. Just send one of them to this customer."

"He won't be _satisfied._ In the past, none of the demon beasts that were sent were able to defeat the Star Warrior, if they couldn't, _these_ won't, and he'll figure out. No matter how dim-witted he is, he'll figure out, and we _cannot_ risk losing this customer at any cost."

"Then _what_ are we supposed to do?" Galacta snapped.

"We send the princess."

"_What?!" _Galacta Knight screamed, a flash of light suddenly being visible from underneath the door, whether it was from Galacta Knight knocking over a lamp in anger or if it was a burst of Galacta's or Nightmare's power, the child didn't know. "Are you _insane_?! She's not _nearly_ trained enough yet!" This and more yelling was heard inside the room, which greatly frightened the child, and worried the knight would storm out of the room and see her, she quickly ran back to her room.

…

In the weeks that followed, the girl's training became far more severe. Her only rest was sleep, and even that was slowly being taken away to make more time for training. Galacta became far stricter as well, not accepting the smallest mistake out of his pupil. None of what the girl overheard in the room that night was even mentioned to her in conversation, and every day she became more and more fed up with her whole situation. All of this caused stress to often overwhelm her and for her temper to grow shorter and shorter. Sometimes when she was left alone, she would look for vulnerable spots in the facility or think of methods of escape. To her dismay, she couldn't seem to find any way for her to escape without being caught. Eventually, she gave up looking all together and decided to stay until further notice.

After a month had passed since the child first overheard the discussion, Galacta Knight finally spoke to her about it one day before her training.

"Alright, girl, recently Nightmare has gotten back in contact with some of his old _customers_ for the first time since after his fall," he said. The girl thought it strange that he said the word "customers" with an unusual bitterness. "Are you paying attention?!"

With this, she was startled somewhat more awake (she had gotten a poor sleep the night before, like she had for the past few weeks as Galacta made her train more and more), curious at what the knight was going to say next. "Yeah…" she mumbled, sleep still present in her voice.

"Good," he responded. "because due to growing _problems_ on a particular planet, it seems that you might have a few assassinations to preform."

**Author's Note: YAAYYY DONE! X3 Once again, I'll try to be more active from now on, especially since I have the next chapter all planned out! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, happy Pi Day (or belated Pi Day if you're reading this after 3/14)! Now, for any of you who didn't read the original, this is the equivalent of chapter 3 of that version. I've sure added a lot, huh? Anyway, enjoy!**

Many light years away, there's a planet far different from the desolate one where the threadbare Nightmare Enterprises base was located. This planet was full of life, full of happiness, full of magical creatures and happenings. This odd, star-shaped planet is known simply as Planet Popstar. On this planet lie the peaceful southern kingdom of Dreamland, somewhat governed by its self-proclaimed ruler, King Dedede.

Dedede, a blue, robed, obese penguin-like creature, is a very self-centered soul; he often expected everyone to follow his orders, even though he never enforced them, just because he had the label of "king" (even though the inhabitants have since proven that he wasn't the rightful ruler of the kingdom). Whenever someone didn't follow his orders, he'd usually grow frustrated with them and often make them spend a brief period in his castle's dungeon, but if someone crossed him like this very often, he claimed to wish them dead, particularly the adorable hero of the planet, Kirby, although he never truly thought this, he just wanted things to go his way and way willing to extreme measures to get his way.

Including ordering demon beasts from Nightmare Enterprises.

For two years, the king ordered demon beasts to hunt down the young hero, and every single attempt to destroy him failed, much to the frustration of the king. His affairs eventually got so wrapped up in the business that Kirby fought Nightmare and greatly wounded him, which lead to the collapse of the "company" and his entire empire. Even after Nightmare's supposed death, King Dedede kept one last thing the company gave him: a seemingly insignificant flip-phone. However, to him it was a slight chance of defeating his archrival, and always kept in within reach in case it ever rang, and one day, it _did_ indeed ring. That day was about a month after Nightmare's defeat, when he and the few who survived had just settled on the abandoned planet. As soon as he started to hear the device's irritatingly cheerful ringtone, he flipped it open to find the familiar face of Nightmare Enterprise's Customer Service employee (who had seemingly miraculously survived the explosion of Nihgtmare's previous base). The call way very brief, its sole purpose to inform Dedede that the company was expected to be running again in less than a year.

Six months later, the monarch sat on his throne, impatient, waiting for another call on the phone, a call that seemed to never come. It was all he did that day thus far, the country was experiencing quite pleasurable weather, as it usually did, and most people went outside to make the most of it.

Then, there was a ring.

He quickly flipped the phone open to see the familiar face of Customer Service, in an unfamiliar room. "Triple D! It's been a long while, hasn't it?" the man on the phone said.

"Sure has been," Dedede said. "Now _where_ are my demon beasts?!"

…

Meanwhile, on Nightmare's desolate planet, the child lay fast asleep on her bed for the first time in weeks. Two days prior, Galacta deemed her training "suitable" for the mission that she was to be sent on and was allowed time to rest and for the last remaining wounds from the WolfWrath attack to heal. However, the scratches and bruises from her training had accumulated and caused her a lot of pain as well. One day, she had even lost consciousness from the combination of blood loss and lack of sleep. When she woke up, the vast majority of her cuts and wounds were properly treated and whatever wounds were already bandaged were replaced with clean ones.

There was still a great deal of mystery regarding her "mission". All she was told was that any day now, she'd be sent to some other planet to assassinate a certain Star Warrior that went by the name "Kirby" and kill whoever defended him, and that once he was dead she was to return to the base. This was all expected to occur in the time of a couple days at best, two weeks' time at worst. If she succeeded, she would be rewarded handsomely when the time was right, if she failed, there would be some form of punishment, depending on why she didn't kill the Star Warrior. If she didn't have the courage to kill him, the punishment would be more severe; if she encountered him in battle and she wasn't strong enough to defeat him, the punishment would be less severe. Nightmare also found out about the pain that the girl was feeling in her shoulders and gave her a very potent painkiller that wouldn't wear off for many weeks, long after her mission was expected to be over. She was told that if she experienced any more significant pain in the same area during her mission, she was to return immediately, despite whatever progress she made. Despite all of this on her mind, she was at least grateful that she was allowed to sleep and her exhaustion didn't allow her nerves to get in the way of that.

…

"What did he say?" Nightmare asked his company's customer service "employee".

"Well, he wasn't happy about the other option… even offered our service for free for a little bit, but he still said now or never." The other responded.

"Find _some way_ to make him wait." Nightmare growled. Customer Service didn't dare protest, for he experienced firsthand what the consequences were for failing, and they were agonizing. However, he also knew that if he couldn't convince the customer into continuing to use their services, that the punishment that would be inflicted would be far more painful than what would be given if he couldn't get him to wait, and that it would result in a slow, undesirable death.

"And if he won't wait?" Customer Service asked with the straightest face he could muster despite his terror.

"Then we send _her_," his "employer" answered, "And you are punished."

Nothing was said in a few moments as Customer Service accepted the torture in his near future. "Alright then," he said, his voice noticeably quivering, "I guess I better back to talking with our customer then…"

"Yes, you should…"

…

In the king's throne room, the cell phone rang again, and Dedede immediately flipped it open. "What'd your boss say?!" he interrogated Customer Service.

"He said that… he could make some… exceptions…" Customer Service answered, with sweat on his forehead and his usual smirk noticeably quivering.

"All _right!_" Dedede cheered, rising from his throne and jumping around like a young child.

"But before we send it over," he interrupted, "are you sure there's no way you can change your mind, Triple D? I mean, the performance of our service would probably be better if you waited a fe-"

"Nope, no way; I've been waitin' long enough already!" the king cockily responded.

The salesman sighed in frustration, but still didn't dare wipe the smirk off his face. "Alright, let me try to explain this – have you ever had this really, _really_ strict guy as your boss at a job (well, probably not considering you're a king) or, at least, in _charge_ of something and something real bad would happen if you did things one w-"

"Sorry, man, can't relate," Dedede rudely and impatiently interrupted. "So when are you gonna send me a demon beast?"

"Er…" Customer Service's smirk almost came off his face completely for a few seconds. "In a few minutes! Just gotta get the teleporter revved up, we hadn't used it for months, you know…" The screen then turned dark.

"Oh boy!" the king mumbled in anticipation as he looked at the official Nightmare Enterprises teleporter before him, which he refused to let the citizens destroy again after he, Kirby, and company used it to escape the explosion.

…

A hard shove woke the sleeping girl up from her slumber. She opened her eyes to find Galacta standing beside her bed.

"Wake up, you," he commanded his pupil, placing her sword and a dagger she'd never seen before on her bed. "It's time to leave."

"Leave?" the child asked, trying her best to leave grogginess out of her voice. "To where?"

"Your mission"

**Author's Note: All done! I know not much happened in this chapter, but things get real next time! See ya! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Author's Note: It's finally done! Be prepared for a long one, and I'll start working on the next chapter tonight. Enjoy!**

Adrenaline pulsed through her veins. "A-already?" the child asked Galacta, timidly.

"Yes, already," Galacta answered. He sounded tired, like before a great weight was taken off one's shoulders. "I know the situation isn't ideal, if I were in control, I would train you for a few more months before you go off."

"This isn't gonna be too… dangerous, right?"

"Of _course_ it's going to be dangerous," the warrior answered, with an unusual amount of patience. "War is never safe, not on this planet, and certainly not on Popstar. The whole company thought it was 'safe' to underestimate the GSA, but now we're suffering the consequences of it. No one ever expected those imps to be so durable. If your mission is successful, then we'll regain the upper hand, but after that we'll still probably be dealing with the GSA for a few more months to a few more years."

Her mentor's words stabbed her like a knife_. "Am I really ready for this?"_ she thought. _"I'm expected to kill one of these guys!"_ "But-"

"The chances of this mission ending in your death, if that's what you were wondering, are extremely unlikely, but know that as long as any member of the Galaxy Soldier Army is alive, you are _never _safe."

"Ok… I guess…" she mumbled in reply.

"Now get ready, you leave in twenty minutes. You know where to go." Galacta commanded her before turning to exit the room. "And one more thing," he said, turning back to the girl. "Whatever you do, don't underestimate this 'Kirby'. He may not look threatening, but he's defeated several of the strongest demon beasts. Remember, this is an assassination mission, so don't be ashamed of ambushing him, you don't have to make a big spectacle of the fight. Actually," He paused suddenly, taking a deep breath and trying to compose his thought "It's preferred that you let as few people see you as possible, and that you kill him quickly. The dagger on your bed is much lighter and easier to handle than your sword, so if you get close to him or have him pinned down, use it to finish the job. Good luck, child."

Then the girl was alone. Silence hung in the air like a fog. These were the first moments she's had in weeks where exhaustion didn't cloud her thoughts.

_Twenty minutes._

She could hardly believe she was leaving in just _twenty minutes_. It was only a brief period of time, yet it seemed an eternity away. "Now what?" she thought. Suddenly, there was the familiar noise of small claws ever so lightly scratching the door and the faint panting of a canine. The child threw open the door, knowing well it was the only one who's been kind to her and brought her joy since the very beginning. She immediately picked up the light colored WolfWrath pup in her arms and embraced it lovingly, taking care not to scratch her arms on its spikes. "I gotta go soon…" She said to it softly. Seeming to understand the weight of its companion's words, the puppy whimpered in response.

"I know," the girl answered, holding the pup out so it could see her face. "I don't wanna go either." She said, giving her companion a melancholy smile. "Nightmare and Galacta say I'm probably not gonna be gone for very long, a week at most, so it's not like I'll be gone forever.

Even with her comforting, the pup continued to express its displeasure of the child's departure by continuing to whimper, this time it being slightly louder than before. "Hey," the girl spoke again, playfully ruffling the puppy's fur on its head. "Don't worry about of this. That's _my_ job!" She jokingly voiced, only for her somber mood to return after.

Because she hadn't spoken with it for weeks, she talked nearly nonstop to the pup about her training and the bottled-up anxieties of her mission until it was five minutes before her departure. Upon noticing the passage of time on the clock that she barely noticed was installed in her room these past few weeks of filled her eyes as she embraced her companion one last time. "Goodbye," the child choked through her tears. "I'll see you again real soon, ok? You ought to get back quickly now; you aren't supposed to be out and I don't want you getting in trouble. " The young wolf only licked her face, perhaps finally showing the acceptance of the girl's departure. Releasing her embrace, the child watched her friend trot down the hallway in the direction of the WolfWrath holding area.

She didn't know that she wouldn't see it again for a time much longer than her mission was supposed to last.

Remembering that the dagger was still in her room, she quickly went back in to get it. After picking up the unfamiliar weapon, she saw a stark white pill case on her dresser. This was the case that contained her painkillers; and for a moment she wondered if she should take one before she went. She had taken one only a couple days prior, and Nightmare _did_ say that it lasted for weeks, so she figured that taking one now would be unnecessary. After scanning the room quickly to see if there was anything else she needed before she went and concluding that she had everything, she walked out, closed the door gently, and started to make her way down the twisting hallways to Nightmare's chamber, a path she's had memorized for a long time now.

…

"Blade, over here," Sword, one of King Dedede's knights whispered loudly to his partner, dead serious. He was looking in the space between the two slightly ajar doors to the king's throne room. "Something's up with the king."

"What is it?" Blade inquired, half jogging to Sword's side. Sword stepped aside the slightest bit so they could both see. "Mother of – " she started, lowering the volume of her voice and stumbling to find words out of shock. "You think that he's-"

"Yes," he answered bluntly. "I'm not sure what else he'd be doing with it."

In the room, Dedede was sitting on his throne, his right-hand man, a large, anthropomorphic snail named Escargoon, standing obediently beside him.

They were staring at fully functional Nightmare Enterprises demon beast teleporter; the screen that Customer Service used to communicate with them was black as pitch.

"I thought he had that thing torn down!" Blade whispered to Sword.

"Since when has he told the truth about these kinds of things?" Sword answered.

"Good point, but before we act, how can we be sure that's why he has it up? What if he's repurposing for some-"

Sword shushed his partner, cutting her off. "Listen to them."

Dedede had begun to speak. "He's late _again!_" he complained, "He said he'd be online in a few minutes, but it's been _four hours_ now!"

"Sire, have some patience! Heaven knows what the conditions are like at this new place, maybe their tech was damaged by the explosion and they're having a hard time getting it to work again." Escargoon said, trying to be optimistic.

"Certainly wasn't havin' no tech trouble with the cell phones." He replied flatly. "That demon beast better be worth it or I'll-"

The two knights didn't listen to the rest of their conversation. Whatever suspicions they've had have been confirmed, and they knew that they had to take action now while they had an advantage. However, they both knew that they couldn't handle whatever the immediate future held for them alone. "I'll stay here in case the demon beast comes," Blade whispered to her companion. "Get Meta Knight. _Now._"

…

The child arrived at Nightmare's chamber to find it empty. A large teleporter with some kind of computer she only assumed was to communicate with the customer was in the center, ready for use, but the lack of the humming of electricity revealed that it wasn't on. _"Weird,"_ she thought. _"Why isn't anyone here? It's been twenty minutes, right? Even if it hasn't been, I figured that everyone would be here early to make sure everything's working…"_

Feeling a bit awkward, she sat down against the cold, stone wall. The chamber wasn't as large as she had remembered it when she first awoken at the beginning of her (so far) short life. The masonry was obviously well done and had a lot of passion put into it, and near the bottom of each of the walls there were carvings that portrayed what was perhaps some of the planet's deities. Other than that, it was fairly simple, much like her own room, except that the furniture was larger. She was taught that the castle was repurposed and heavily modified, but this chamber seemed to resemble the original castle the most before Nightmare Enterprises relocated. There was a gargantuan window, with velvet curtains drawn to prevent any potential life (although there was none recorded on the planet) from peering in and see the events happening within, the teleporter, which was the smallest piece of equipment in the room, an odd, pitch black cabinet, and the giant table she first woke up on. She found it odd that there wasn't a bed in the room. Did Nightmare not need to sleep? If not, does he ever get tired?

Her wondering thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice near her. "K-kid…" the voice barely managed to choke out. Eyes flashing white, the girl turned towards the room's doorway to find what she recognized as the Customer Service employee, his right hand covering some kind of wound in his lower torso. They haven't ever spoken to each other, but she would often see him talking to Nightmare or Galacta Knight about some official business or another that bored her. She immediately ran over to try to help him, but he shooed her off with his other hand. "I'm fine," he said weakly. "Ok, not exactly fine, but there's nothing you can do for me now." Customer Service walked in and sat down against the nearest wall, letting out a groan of pain as he did so.

"What happened?" the child asked timidly, sitting down next to him.

"The boss - er, Nightmare – wasn't too happy that I couldn't get you in Dreamland any later than today, so I was given consequences for it. It's gonna continue after you're gone, and it's gonna be a lot worse." He said somewhat slowly and unnaturally.

"And he just… let you leave?"

"Well, no, after a little while of my torture, he stopped all of a sudden and looked very tired, it was bizarre… I've never seen him like that, ever. Clearly he's not as strong as he was in the glory days. Y'know…" he suddenly coughed violently, a bit of blood coming out. "During the war, and before the old base blew up. After I got my strength back, I just stood up and left. Boy, he threatened and cursed up a storm, but he didn't come after me. I knew he was going to make me wish I was dead after this whole ordeal and that it's impossible for me to escape this labyrinth of a place, but what do I have to lose?"

"Why'd you come here then?" she asked, puzzled by Customer Service's actions. "Surely you knew that this is where he was going to come next because of the mission."

"He's gonna find me anyway," he said. "Why not here, waiting to do my job?" He chuckled briefly at his own dark joke.

"Are you _sure_ there's nothing I can do?"

"Yeah kiddo," he answered, flashing a quick, genuine smile. "I appreciate your concern, I really do, but my fate is sealed. The best you can do is save yourself from something even worse."

The young heir's eyes widened and turned light gray with fear. "Nightmare… he'd _kill_ me if he wanted to?"

"No, no, no kid, death is _way_ too merciful. What I just went through was worse than death; I've just experienced it too many times for it to really shock or traumatize me anymore. If I screw up a super-important sale or something, this kind of thing happens. Now, all the important things are linked to Dreamland, and you've got a very important job indeed, to kill the Star Warrior that made the known universe think Nightmare's dead. Speaking of that Star Warrior, here he is." Customer Service handed the girl a picture of a young Poyonan, its skin varying shades of pink. "I was meaning to give you this about now, before I knew I was going to be tortured that is."

"_That's_ Kirby?" she interrogated in disbelief. "He doesn't look too tough."

"You'd be surprised," he said. "That kid can _mess you up_. Anyway, I'm usually the one to get the worst punishment for messing up here, but sentient demon beasts, such as you, who return from an unsuccessful mission, get it _far_ worse. He's probably sugar-coated it for you because you're royalty. It doesn't matter how, like he may claim, but all of 'em end up in a similar way, either the worst torture and dead or the worst torture and crazy. You'd be a tortured and crazy one; you're too useful to kill. If you don't want that happening to you, it's best if you either kill Kirby or don't come back at all-"

"He's in here!" they suddenly heard Galacta Knight yell from somewhere in the hallway outside. Soon after, he bolted into the room, ran straight to Customer Service, and dragged him by the arm to the transmitter, mumbling insults at him the whole time. Then, Nightmare entered, looking much better than what Customer Service described earlier. Startled by these events and horrified by the information she just learned, the child's eyes once again turned light gray.

"I apologize for being late," Nightmare said to the girl. "As you've probably figured out, I've been having trouble with a certain _peasant_." Spotting the picture in her hands, he continued, "… and I see he's already given you the Star Warrior's image for reference."

"…yeah." The child replied nervously.

"Good, and don't pay attention to whatever else he told you that I didn't already tell you first. You're going to do fine on this assignment, and after this, you will have plenty of time, years most likely, to train and for the empire and company to regrow before you go on one again. Try not to get to anxious about it." While he said this, Customer Service had begun communication to King Dedede though the computer by the teleporter.

"Aright." She answered simply, slightly reassured and eyes returning to their usual blue.

"All ready to go, Boss!" Customer Service weakly shouted from across the room.

"Good luck." Nightmare told his heir.

The child walked over to the teleporter, trying her best to look confident, and stepped onto the platform.

"Just hold still, kiddo," Customer Service told her, turning the machine on. The next thing she knew, she vanished from the room in a flash of white, blinding light.

…

"This whole plan is a disaster." Galacta Knight said aloud to himself after the girl arrived safely on Popstar. He wasn't directing it at anyone in particular, but Nightmare still answered.

"I wouldn't say that, Galacta." Nightmare responded.

"_Really?_" Galacta retorted. "We lost the base, the entire air fleet, and millions of demon beasts, and all we have to go after the Star Warrior that nearly killed you is a little _brat_ who can barely perform a proper sword beam! Nearly everything that could go wrong _went wrong!_"

"Things could be much worse," Nightmare said. "For example, I could have been less merciful and let you rot in that crystal for millions of years."

This shut Galacta Knight up for a bit. "You make a very valid point," he said eventually. "But out of curiosity, do you have any sort of backup plan? That planet is bound to be full of Galaxy Soldiers and Star Warriors by now (well, the ones that are left), what if she gets captured by them, or, clockwork stars forbid, wants to _join_ them?"

"That won't happen," Nightmare answered with certainty. "Keep in mind that everyone on that planet is an _idiot_; Kirby will be dead before they even realize there's a demon beast on the planet. If they somehow do manage to capture her… well, I did manage to save a few ships, and those plus a few packs of WolfWraths, ought to kill at least a few throngs of people. If she wants to join them, I can easily remind her of whom she's dealing with, and if that fails, I have a special someone who can always go and bring her back before she ever gets the chance!"

"Are _you insane!?"_ Galacta yelled. "I just escaped from prison, there's no way I'm going to even risk being spotted by someone now!"

"Not you, Galacta," Nightmare said, a sinister grin forming on his face. "A different someone, who I'll have to introduce you to later."

On the table across the room, there laid a small, black gem.


End file.
